Lying Eyes
by Mulier est Hominis Confusio
Summary: Boone discovering Courier's true nature. F!Courier/Boone F!Courier/Vulpes Dark themes, dubcon in later chapers, warnings listed in story.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Fallout story, WIP on the kink meme.**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated, warnings for rough sex, infidelity, hate sex, and voyeurism.**

Boone wasn't sure exactly when it happened, he could pin point moments when he knew things weren't right but he never thought that she would go so far. Six never pretended to be a good person, hell she was downright selfish and mean most of the time, but she helped him out when no one else gave a damn, forced him to confront his past and killed a hell of a lot of legionaries with him.

The memory of that night gave him chills, he was ready to die, wanted to die. He was tired of feeling, tired of being, he was ready to go down hard and never wake up again but Six had other plans. She told him once she still had too many people to screw over to die yet, she often bragged that a bullet in the head couldn't stop her and he believed her, she had the scar to prove it.

After a long night of killing and dodging bullets the sun rose, their enemies were dead while they lived on. Boone felt alive for the first time since Carla died; Six was flushed with the thrill of killing and he wondered if it ever mattered who she was fighting as long as she was in the mist of violence. She was fucked up like that but damn did she look good in that moment, cheeks flushed, lips full and slightly parted Boone was suddenly aware of her tight body and eager eyes. He closed the distance between them and she was already leaning in for the kiss.

She would have fucked him right there but he made her wait until they got to an empty tent in Bitter Springs. He hadn't intended on fucking her at least not that night but she was like a bitch in heat and after a while a man can't say no anymore. After that night he wasn't sure where they stood anymore, they never talked about feelings they just traveled together, killed together, and slept together, Boone often wondered if he loved her or if she loved him.

Like that bitch knew what love was, she was so callous only giving a shit if it met her most immediate needs. She flirted and manipulated men to get her way, at first he didn't care but soon the familiar pains of jealously started jabbing him. He confronted her about it but she didn't take his concerns seriously.

"You are way too serious Craig, I'm not going to actually sleep with them just make them think I am." She winked and he let it go, after all he wasn't her father or her husband he really couldn't tell her what to do. "Besides," She pressed her body up to him. "Why would I mess around with anyone else when I have you?" He let her rub up against him but inside he was seething. Is this what she thought of him? Just another guy obsessed with a nice set of tits and a warm pussy?

He gave up caring about what she did, if she wanted to act like a whore that was her business, at the end of the night it was his bedroll she crawled into. Things went on like normal for weeks until they finally arrived at the New Vegas strip; she was giddy with excitement ready to kill Benny even talking about him during sex. Breathless with excitement she would moan Benny's name loud enough that Boone had to bend her over and shove her face into the mattress to get her to shut up; she was seriously demented, what kind of bitch gets hot talking about killing someone? He knew intellectually that she was trouble; he knew he should high tail it back to Novac, anywhere, but he liked her. Bitch was crazy but he just wasn't ready to leave yet.

As soon as they entered the strip she was invited to the Lucky 38, Boone was awestruck, Six barely cared. After a long wait she finally came down and tossed him a keycard.

"We have a room for as long as we want. Now let's go get Benny."

A room. In the Lucky 38. Did nothing faze her? He tried to ask her about Mr. House but she refused to tell him anything. Just a crazy man with crazy plans she told him, he let it go for now and followed her to The Tops. When they arrived at The Tops she began to smile and quiver with excitement, she was barely able to compose herself before they walked in.

"Craig I want to do this alone." Six looked him in the eye deadly serious. They were standing in the game room of the Tops; Six pointed Benny out for him, a fit, tall, dark haired man in a goofy suit.

"Are you sure?" He asked cupping her cheek with his hand, she looked surprised at his gesture, unless they were fucking they barely ever touched. "I'm sure. This is something I need to do alone." She smiled. "Don't worry I'll be fine, you can follow at a distance if you want but don't do anything crazy."

Boone wasted caps on slot machines while he watched her flirt with the asshole who shot her, he caught bits and pieces of their conversation but most of it was swallowed by the noises of the casino. Benny at least had the decency to look disturbed by her proposal but soon he was leading her up to his room. Boone wanted to follow but he knew that if he was discovered it could mean her life, so instead he sat around and lost caps.

After the first hour he started to get nervous, how long did it take to kill a man? How long did it take to rape and kill a woman? He forced that thought away; Six could take care of herself.

He wondered why he was still sticking around with Six, he could admit that he missed having a woman around but she was not easy to get along with. Carla was a selfish bitch too but she always treated him well. She could be passive aggressive as hell but she was never violent; in fact Boone was pretty sure that Carla never killed anyone in her life.

He should have moved to New Vegas like she kept pressing him to do, if he had she'd still be alive, they'd have a kid, and he never would have met Six. He wouldn't be miserable; he might have even rejoined the NCR.

Two more hours passed before he pulled himself up and marched over to the elevator. Dark thoughts were putting him in a bad place and he needed to get moving before he started drinking again. There was no sign of Six, no commotion to suggest that she had been successful. He was getting worried, what the hell was he thinking letting three hours pass? The elevator doors open and he charged in only to run into Six.

"What the fuck took so long?" He forced himself to keep his voice low.

Six raised an eye brow. "Things didn't go exactly as planned. I'll explain later." She tried to walk past him but he blocked her path and shut the elevator doors.

"No we're talking now." He growled. "Do you think I'm stupid? I can tell you fucked him I know what you look like after getting fucked you goddamn whore!" He grabbed her roughly by the arm. "Did you at least kill him afterwards?"

She pulled her arm out from his grip. "That's where the plan didn't work out quite as planned. I fell asleep." She grinned sheepishly.

Boone was flabbergasted maybe that bullet fucked her up in the head, or maybe she was always this crazy but this was almost too much. He didn't get her; after all of her talk about killing Benny she just didn't seem to care that she may have lost her only chance at revenge.

"Well where is he then?" He asked.

Six told about him about Hr. Houses plans, Yes-man and Benny's plans then pulled out a note and handed it to him he took it and started to read it disgusted. "Why the hell are you showing me this?" He crumpled the note and threw it on the floor. She retrieved it and slipped it in her pocket.

"I don't know I thought you'd want to see it." She looked up at him and smiled placing her hand suggestively on his chest. "I'm sorry you were worried about me…I can make it up to you." She pressed herself up against him and stood up on her tippy toes trying to kiss him. He shoved her aside, opened the elevator, and stormed out.

"Don't kid yourself you stink like another man."


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter has smut in it, not too graphic but warning for rough sex, breath play, hate sex**

As if this day couldn't be any more fucked up Six had an admirer waiting for her outside of The Tops, Boone didn't recognize him but he knew legion when he saw it. He didn't like the look the legionary was giving her but it was worse watching Six give him bedroom eyes right back. It didn't take Boone long to figure out who he was, after all his face was on posters all over NCR camps. They kept their voices low and Boone only caught a few words; Caesar, mark, impressed. He watched Vulpes Inculta press a coin on a string into her hand, Six placed her other hand onto his lingering for a moment before letting him go.

Boone watched the frumentarii melt into the crowded streets of New Vegas, disappearing completely within a few moments. Boone turned to Six visibly shaking with anger.

"What. The fuck. Was that?" He spat. Six was toying with the token Vulpes had given her, she put the necklace on.

"I'm not entirely sure. We probably shouldn't talk about this out here, let's go to the Lucky 38." She said marching ahead, on this Boone agreed and followed her holding is anger in check until they reached the presidential suit.

"Six what the fuck was that?" He let loose storming around the suite kicking at anything that came to close to his feet. She lounged on the master bed watching him in silence fingering the mark hanging from her neck.

"Do you work for the Legion now? Have you been playing me for a fucking idiot this whole time?" He stormed up to her kneeled down and grabbed her by her shoulders struggling to keep himself from violently shaking her. "Be straight with me Six, what the hell is going on?"

"Honestly," She looked up at him. "I'm not sure. I have met Vulpes once before." She told him about Nipton, the lottery, and the task he gave her and now the mark of Caesar.

"Why didn't you kill him then?" He asked suspiciously.

"Because unlike you I don't have a death wish." She snapped. "At the time I only had a crappy riffle and the clothes on my back! I was seriously outnumbered and frankly I'm surprised he didn't kill me."

"I don't believe you. I saw the way you were looking at him." He snarled. "What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing! There is nothing more to tell!" She snapped at him. "Boone things just got nice and complicated, all of the major powers are getting ready to go to war and each of them needs me to do win it." She smiled. "There are so many possibilities."

They regarded each other in silence for a few minutes before he asked. "What are you going to do?" He almost didn't want to hear her answer; Caesars mark at her neck was like a giant fuck you serving only to further enrage him.

Six smiled. "Well if Caesar wants to see me so badly I think I can indulge him. Don't worry you're not invited." She glanced up to see him glowering at her. "What?"

"You can't be serious." He said struggling to keep his voice in check. "For someone who wants to live so bad you are willing put yourself into crazy situations."

"I'll be fine; if he wanted me dead I'm sure he'd have done it by now." She said. "Besides I'm curious about the whole legion operation."

"Too curious." He said crossing his arms. "The only reason you should be going there is to kill as many of them as you can." He wasn't comfortable with where this conversation was going, she was too willing to negotiate, to indulge everyone. He knew that she wasn't telling him everything but he couldn't figure out what was the lie. He didn't like all of this power being given to her, she was selfish and psychotic and in the end she would only help herself.

"Six you should just step away from all of this." He said slowly trying to be diplomatic. "The legion is evil, I know that the NCR isn't perfect but meeting with Caesar is dangerous and he will lie and manipulate you to get what he wants."

"You look at things in black and white; you need to check out the bigger picture. Legion operates under a very successful model the NCR could learn something from them." She looked up at him. "I think-"

Boone backhanded her across the face; he didn't want to hear her talk anymore, he was shaking with rage barely able to keep himself from throttling her. He realized then that he had been an idiot, he'd let his feelings hide who she really was, let the fact that she killed legionaries overshadow the fact that she was a fucking psychopath. Before he knew what he was doing he was on top of her pining her to the bed, he ripped the mark of Caesar from her neck and threw it across the room.

She looked shocked by his violence, holding her cheek with one hand he noticed the smallest smudge of blood on her lip. The result of his anger, he felt momentarily bad for hitting her but her words were fresh in his mind and he was burning with uncontrollable rage.

"The Legion is nothing but a group of murdering, raping, slavers! The only reason they are successful is because they attack the weak!" He grabbed her neck with one hand gripping tightly; his other hand found her breast and squeezed cruelly.

He couldn't believe what he was doing, he was just as fucked up as her, he wanted her to resist him, fight him at least a little but she moaned and rolled her hips to meet his. This wasn't supposed to go this way, she was supposed to be scared into submission, into apologizing, not begging to get fucked like the whore she was.

He let go of her long enough to undo his pants while she wiggled out of hers, he could smell Benny's cologne, and was pretty sure he could smell his cum. Boone paused, everything was wrong, this whole situation was seriously fucked and he wasn't sure he wanted to go through with it anymore. Six was lying on her back, legs spread, fingering herself. She brought her wet fingers to her mouth, way too wet to be just her natural moisture, and sucked them clean.

She was sick and he was sick for being so turned on, his erection was throbbing painfully so he held her down and guided his cock into her hot wet pussy. As he thrust into her it became all the more obvious that she had just fucked someone else, underneath him she was moaning and bucking against him, he picked up his pace pounding himself into her hard enough that she let out little grunts of pain after each thrust.

He never thought about Carla when he fucked Six, they were so different in this, Carla was nice, soft, and sensual while Six was like an animal, dirty and wild.

Boone grabbed her neck with both hands and squeezed while he continued to pump in and out of her, she couldn't moan loudly with him blocking her airway but she shuddered and rolled her hips as she came. He continued to strangle her tightening his grip so hard that her hands shot up and started clawing at his arms as she gasped for breath. He held on for a little while longer relishing the fear in her eyes before he let go. She gasped and sputtered as she caught her breath, her pussy tightening up with every cough. He braced himself and fucked her as hard as he could while she squealed and bucked her hips up to meet each of his thrust. He buried his face into her hair as he came, filling her up with his cum.


	3. Chapter 3

He rolled off of her immediately and laid on his back staring at the ceiling. Orgasm over he felt gross and pathetic, he could still smell was Benny's cologne and the scent was now clinging to him. He wondered what Carla would think of him now laying there fully clothed with his limp wet dick hanging out of his fly. Six was stretching out, a languid smile on her face.

"Mmm Craig you know what I like." She rolled over onto her side and placed a hand on his chest; he batted her hand away and got up off the bed heading for the showers.

"You know," she said getting up and following him to the bathroom. "You can be a real dick sometimes."

He didn't answer, instead he focused on getting undressed and in the shower, the nicest he'd ever been in and turned on the water. She watched him soap up; he scrubbed trying to wash away the smell of Benny's cologne and cum.

"Hey! What's your problem?" She demanded hands on her hips.

"My problem?" He snapped. "My problem is that you are fucking crazy, my problem is that you don't have a problem fucking other guys, and my problem is your admiration for Caesars legion!" He turned off the water and stomped out of the shower grabbing a towel as he pushed past Six shoving her into the bathroom wall.

"What the hell do you want from me?" She asked following him to the master bedroom.

"What I want is for you to forget about the legion, nothing good can come from that, and I want you to only fuck me as long as we're together!" He yelled struggling to pull up his pants.

She stopped and looked at him, he had no idea what she was thinking, his outburst embarrassed him, he worked hard to remain calm and collected. He had to admit though it felt good to let it out.

"Okay." She said.

"Okay what?" He demanded tugging his shirt on.

"Okay I won't fuck other guys, if it bothers you that much." She said softly coming up next to him.

"What about the legion?" He asked. He wasn't sure if he could trust her, she was agreeing to his wants too quickly.

"Craig I'm going to go meet with Caesar, regardless of how you feel about it." She asserted. "How many people get this kind of invitation? I could learn some big secrets and weaknesses that they might be hiding."

Boone didn't know what to say, he wanted to believe her but something didn't feel right. Six was an accomplished liar but it was easier to believe that she wouldn't turn to the legion then to believe that she would be faithful to him. He stared into her eyes; they say they are the window to the soul, big chocolate brown eyes stared right back at him. He couldn't read them; he'd seen that look when she was lying and when telling the truth. He could only think of two options; either cut her loose now, find some shit town to slowly drink himself to death in, or he could stay and see how all of this plays out.

"Okay." He said he reached over and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt wrenching her up to meet his eyes. "If I find out you're working for the legion I'll kill you." He jabbed his pointer finger into the center of her forehead. "And I'll make sure you stay dead."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Boone laid in bed, watching Six pack up for the journey to Cottonwood Cove, he couldn't help but notice the absurd amount of drugs she was taking.

"I get the med-X but do you really need all of that psycho and jet?" He couldn't keep the disdain out of his voice.

"Fuck off Craig." She returned sweetly looking over the weapons she would be taking.

"I should go with you." He said sitting up right. "At least up to the outskirts of the camp, it's not safe for you to go all that way by yourself."

"That's probably not a good idea." She said lacing up a pair of boots. "I will be traveling through legion occupied territory and can't have you shooting every red flag you see."

"So you're just going to go alone? I don't like it." I don't trust you. The unspoken words hung heavily in the air. She wasn't stupid; he could tell that she knew what he really meant and he could see that she was getting pissed.

"Just let me do this alone, I don't want you to follow me around if you're just going to be an asshole and question everything I do." She snapped at him.

He didn't bother responding, he wasn't going to win any argument with her without resorting to violence and he felt bad about hitting her the night before, so he just watched as she finished her preparations. He stood up to see her out the door. In full combat armor and armed to the teeth he had to admit she cut an impressive figure and with a helmet that obscured her face she could easily be mistaken for a short and lean man. Caesars mark hung from her neck exposed on her chest; with that hanging out in the open she might have more trouble from the NCR than anyone else. She must have been thinking the same thing because she reached up and tucked it under her armor.

"I don't know how long I'll be, at least a week." She said coming up to him and giving him a kiss; he returned it out of habit and resisted the urge to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. She didn't seem to notice his discomfort. He wasn't sure if he was most disgusted with her or himself after last night's encounter.

"I'll miss you." She smiled placing a hand on his upper arm giving his bicep a light squeeze, she was being awfully sweet, if he didn't know any better he'd think she was being sincere. He smiled back and she seemed to like what she saw. She thinks I'm an idiot, he thought and let his smile widen.

"Don't do anything stupid." He said softly as he watched her leave, the door closed behind her leaving him alone with his thoughts.

He gave her a full day's head start, during that time he collected the gear he deemed necessary for a stealth mission. He figured he wouldn't have a hard time following her without being detected, he was the stealthier of the two of them, and judging by the amount of drugs she brought he didn't think he'd have a hard time catching up to her.

The only concern he had was picking the correct path, she had a few options for getting to Cottonwood Cove; he guessed she would take the path most saturated with legionaries. The mark of Caesar would make her cocky and if it was legit then it would be the safest way for her to travel and the most dangerous for him.

He made the decision to leave his beret, it would be better if he looked like a wandering merc over NCR soldier. He even wrapped his face so that if he did manage to catch up with Six he would not be immediately recognizable if she caught a glance at him. The sniper rifle would probably give him away but he didn't intend to be seen. He also had a couple of stealthboys just in case but he wanted to preserve those for absolute emergencies only.

The last thing he grabbed was a big bottle of whiskey, if things went bad; like he expected them to he was going to need a hell of a lot of liquor to get through killing another woman he cared about.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun beat down on him mercilessly as he wandered the Mojave Desert; the path he chose was quiet and lonely. The presence of legion was apparent by the burned farms and homes; he could just slightly smell the stench of rotting bodies. Boone kept to high ground as often as possible, often pausing to scan the desert through the scope of his rifle. He never ran into anyone during his trip but often saw people wandering through his scope; mostly mercs and merchants and more often than he liked he saw groups of legionaries patrolling.

The lack of NCR presence was disturbing; the only sign of NCR was a group of dead rangers rotting on crosses in the hot sun, he couldn't tell how long they'd been dead but it was obvious that they had been left out as a warning. He noticed that the victims where all men, he hoped that their group just hadn't consist of any women but knew that that was unlikely.

His thoughts went back to Carla; he tried not to question his decision to mercy kill her but it was hard. He knew that he never would have been able to rescue her, would she have rather have lived as a slave for the rest of her life? Would it have been right to condemn a child to be born into slavery? Maybe if it had just been her…no he was pretty sure he would have done it then too. He wondered if the real reason he did it was that Carla was his woman and he didn't want anyone else to have her. He didn't like to think that he could be that selfish but it was hard to deny it, after all he had killed her to keep another man from having her.

Carla never would have been able to handle it he knew that beneath her bitchy exterior was a soft sensitive woman. Six would have been able to take it; hell that sick bitch probably would have liked it, maybe that was why she was so eager to walk into legion territory.

Boone knew from his experience traveling with Six that she was a messy camper, in fact he was counting on that to track her. It started with an empty canister of jet next to an old fire pit, the fire pit hadn't been used but it was obvious by the amount of fresh trash and the jet canister that someone had been there recently. Boone knew that it could belong to anyone but he had a hunch that this was Six's crap lying on the ground. As he wandered he noticed bits of miscellaneous trash half buried in the dirt, hardly noticeable to most people, shone like a beacon to him.

After two days of wandering he found her, he had found a nice secluded mountain ridge to settle down for the night on and pulled out his rifle to scan the area with his scope. He located her about 140 yards away across a narrow path cutting between two mountains, she was sitting on the ground with her back against the rock face.

He settled in and watched her through the scope, she had stripped down to just a tank top, boots and ratty cargo pants. Lit cigarette dangling from her mouth and an open beer next to her she busied herself with making repairs to her weapons by the light of her pipboy. Boone had to smile, watching her in this moment reminded him what he liked about her; she was smart, sexy, tough as hell and fiercely independent.

5a

His old training set in, the training that allowed him to lie staring through a scope for hours at a time. He watched her fix her weapons, eat, and chain smoke, after a couple of hours she took out a dose of med-x and shot up. The effect was immediate, she laid back and stared at the sky for a short while, Boone was getting ready to call it a night when he noticed her hand sliding down the front of her pants. Heat rose in him as he watched her rub herself, he desperately wanted to be down there sliding his hand down over hers, helping guide her fingers in.

Damn. He shifted uncomfortably he resisted the urge to jack off and continued to watch her as she writhed and arched her back as she fingered herself to completion. She brought her fingers to her lips and sucked her juices off of them, then rolled over and fell asleep.

Boone put away his rifle, boner straining against his pants feeling guilty for having watched her in a private moment. He closed his eyes and reached down his pants visualizing her the way she was a couple of nights ago, memories of Carla crept up on him and soon he was remembering their first time together. Carla blond curly hair fanned out on a pillow, mouth open in a gasp as he entered her for the first time. He forced the visual away, he couldn't think about that night without seeing her lying in the sand with a swollen belly and blood pooling on the ground beneath her.

Too late, his boner was gone he pulled his hand out of his pants and punched the ground until his knuckles were split and bleeding. "God damn it." He grunted as sat down with his back against a rocky wall. There was no way he was going to get to sleep so he pulled out the whiskey and took a couple of swigs.

What the hell am I doing, he asked himself for the first time in a while, again he wasn't sure what he was doing with Six, he cared about her but he was never going to marry her or have children with her. He doubted that he'd ever have a family after Carla, the thought of losing another wife and child was too painful.

As much as he tried to distance himself from Six emotionally he couldn't just let her go, hell he was following her around the Mojave Wasteland without her knowledge, what kind of guy does that without some ulterior motive? She had asked him what he wanted from her and he wasn't sure, he wanted someone to spend the rest of his days with, someone who was self-reliant and someone who could hold their own in a fight. Six fit the bill in that regard but he was constantly worried that she would fuck someone else, hell she'd already done it at least once, and now he had to worry about her alliances and new found power.

That was why he had to follow her, he determined. She held the fate of New Vegas in her hands and no one but a handful of people, himself included knew it. He took another swig of whiskey, he had to be stone cold and do what was necessary when and if the time came. He hoped that she wouldn't force his hand; he admitted to himself that he hoped that they could start over after everything was settled and have a real relationship.

He smirked at the thought, if he knew her as well as he thought he did then he knew that that would probably never happen. Still he found himself drifting to sleep with the thoughts of wandering the Mojave helping keep the legionaries out with Six at his side.


	6. Chapter 6

Boone awoke long before Six did, he took the opportunity to close the distance between them; it was risky but he didn't want to chance losing her in the mountains. He guessed that he was around 70 yards away and judged that to be a good distance, frustratingly close but too far to be heard or easily seen.

Following her at this close of a distance was slow and frustrating, she wasn't taking a straight path to Cottonwood Cove and he had the feeling that she wasn't going to be going straight there. She seemed to be looking for something, most likely someone, he frowned. What the hell was her game?

She was only about 5 hours away from Cottonwood Cove yet Six wandered leisurely taking in the sights stopping to explore every nook and cranny wasting the day fucking around until late in the evening she stopped at an old campsite nestled at the base of a cliff and surrounded by rock formations. Boone was getting annoyed what was she doing now? The camp site was nice and secluded out in the middle of nowhere, the surrounding terrain offered him plenty of options to hide and close the distance between them. An ideal place to settle in for the night but it was really early to stop, yet she was taking off her armor and making a camp for the evening. Boone clenched his fist, there was no question that she was going to be meeting someone, hell she was even building a fire.

That little bitch, she lied to his face so damn easily and for what? He wondered, why did she offer him what he wanted only to betray him as soon as she thought she could get away with it? Maybe the question he should be asking himself was why he fell for it; after all she's the kind of girl who willingly fucks the guy who tried to murder her.

Six had her radio turned up and Boone used the noise to mask his climb up the cliff behind her. He closed the distance between them to about 5 yards and he estimated that he was elevated about 25 feet above her. The overhang he found was perfect, he was close enough that he could clearly hear her radio of course she would hear him if he wasn't careful, there was enough cover that she would never see him unless she was specifically looking for him and it was inaccessible enough that he would be safe from any would be threats.

He knew that he was taking a big risk by hiding so close to her but he couldn't stop himself, he had to know what was going on. Once again he was going to be reminded that he was an idiot for allowing himself to become attached to her, for indulging in delusional fantasies of them happy together.

He watched Six strip down to her tank top and cargo pants, she ate a small meal and spent an hour looking over the miscellaneous crap she'd found that day. He noticed that she would often look ahead towards the path as if she was expecting somebody; Boone looked in the direction through his scope. The first time he didn't see anyone coming but when he looked again an hour later he saw him. Vulpes Inculta, of course it would be him she as waiting for. Boone could feel the rage building inside of him, his first instinct was to pull the trigger and splatter his brains across the desert but he restrained himself.

Let her think everything is going her way, he told himself, confront her later, after she speaks with Caesar, he knew that if he acted now he'd never discover what Caesars legion was up to. Boone put the rifle away and turned his attention to Six, she wasn't aware of Vulpes approach and was getting ready to do some Jet.

Boone knew that he should leave, he tried to tell himself that he didn't want to see what was about to happen but he continued to watch her as she inhaled a hit of Jet. Vulpes arrived at her camp dressed in his customary armor and dog hood; a bag slung over his right shoulder, Boone could see the disgust on his face as he observed Six who was obviously high and oblivious to his presence.

"You," Vulpes said stopping five feet from her. "Are no different than those whores in Nipton." He dropped the backpack on the ground and crossed his arms as he regarded her.

Six turned around to face him and ran her hands down her body suggestively. "No, I'm better than any whore." She stumbled towards Vulpes and reached out to touch him but was stopped by his hand grabbing her wrist hard enough to make her gasp.

"You forget yourself profligate." He sneered twisting her wrist until she let out a shriek; he then smiled and let her go. From his hiding spot Boone struggled to keep still, he wanted to turn and head back to New Vegas and forget about this whole thing but there was a part of him urging him to stay and watch. He didn't want to admit the perverse interest he had in watching Six whore herself out but it was there keeping him from leaving.

"I do not understand Caesars interest in you, woman." Vulpes said pacing around her. "But I must accept his decisions. Tomorrow when you present yourself to Caesar you will show the utmost respect."

He paused and grabbed Six by the hair forcing her drugged eyes to meet his. "You are being given a great honor, one that few men receive and never before extended to a filthy whore woman." He gave her head a violent shake but it was her excited breathy moan that made Boone cringe.

"While you are free to roam the camp you will not forget your place, woman." Vulpes continued, he let go of her hair and trailed his hand to cup her cheek, she caught his hand and drew one of his fingers into her mouth sucking slowly. Boone could see Vulpes hesitant for a moment before snatching his hand away.

"Restrain yourself profligate whore."


	7. Chapter 7

_If anyone is still reading new warnings are needed. This story has taken a darker turn than I originally planned. _ **Possible trigger warnings: mentioned rape and abuse of a minor, psychological abuse, dubcon **

Vulpes stared at Six for a long while. "When we first met you told me you admired the purity of the legions methods. Was this truth?"

"Yeah definitely." She replied distracted by her own hands she started to pull her shirt off. Vulpes watched her; she threw her shirt in his face with a giggle.

Boone saw Vulpes face darken with rage, he grabbed her by the arm and jerked her towards her gear.

"Where are they? Your drugs show me." He demanded. Si x went down on her knees to rummage through her gear and pulled out a small canvas side bag and smiled.

"Mr. Fox are you looking to party?" She said slyly unzipping the bag.

"Hardly." He replied snatching the bag from her he walked over to her camp fire and dropped the whole bag into the flames before Six could protest. Boone couldn't see her face from his vantage point but he knew that she had to be pissed. The chems cracked and popped in the flames some of them bursting from the pressure caused by the heat releasing noxious fumes. Boone pulled his shirt over his nose, the fumes dissipated quickly but not before causing his right eye to sting and water.

"What the fuck asshole!" She shrieked standing up and walking over to Vulpes who stood firm and shoved her to the ground when she closed the distance between them.

"You asked me to meet you here to discuss the legion but I can see that that was a lie." He sneered and spat at her. "Hopefully Caesar will see through your whorish ways, I don't have time for degenerates like you."

"Wait!" She cried. "You're just going to leave? I meant it when I said I wanted to learn about Caesars legion but I thought that we could get to know each other a little better first." From her seated position she arched her back slightly and parted her legs. Boone felt sick to his stomach, he never really had a clue as to who she was and he didn't like the person he was seeing. He didn't think Vulpes like her either but he was willing to bet the reasons were different.

"You are a presumptuous little whore." Vulpes retrieved his bag and slug it over his shoulder, he looked down at her. "Your NCR soldier doesn't satisfy you? What makes you think I want his leftovers?"

"It's not like that with him, we only travel together." The ease in which she lied made Boone clench his jaw so tight he thought he would chip a tooth. He could see Vulpes smirking and he wanted to punch his teeth in. Boone looked at Six, visions of beating her face in and choking her clouded his thoughts he needed to cool off but stuck in his hiding spot he felt compelled to keep watching.

"You must think that I am blind as well as stupid, I've watched you from afar more than once and I've seen the way he looks at you." Vulpes began to unbuckle his armor. "Your desperation is pathetic but I will indulge you. Take off your clothes."

While Six wiggled out of her remaining clothing Vulpes shrugged off his armor and hood leaving a shirt and a pair of shorts on, he reached into his bag and pulled out a rolled up grey rag.

"Put this on." He demanded throwing it in her face. She unrolled it revealing it to be a ratty grey tunic with a bright red X painted on it.

"W-what the hell is this?" Boone was surprised at the hesitation in her voice of all things he didn't think a slaves garb would faze her.

Six held the tunic out in front of her. "I-I'm not wearing this." She didn't sound like her normal assertive self her voice taking on a high-pitched note.

"This isn't a request, put it on." Vulpes got down on his haunches in front of her and grabbed her face squeezing her cheeks together roughly and giving her a shake before letting go. "In Caesars Legion the women know their place; whores like you are not tolerated. I don't want to hear you speak unless spoken to slave"

She tugged on the tunic. "I am not a slave." She said so softly that Boone almost didn't hear her. Vulpes smiled.

"Of course you aren't." He stood up and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Lay back and pleasure yourself. "

Six stared at him for a minute before giving him a slight smile; she lay on her back, legs spread and tunic riding up around her waist. She let out a heated moan as she slowly rubbed her fingers over her clit and inner lips. Vulpes watched for a while as her moans became louder and more urgent; Boone felt a blush rising in his cheeks, he could tell that she was close to coming.

"Who are you thinking about?" Vulpes asked stepping closer to her so that he was standing over her.

"Mmm you of course." She answered breathlessly her hand moving faster.

Vulpes chuckled; he knelt down over her and grabbed her wrist holding her hand still against her flesh.

"Tell me who you are really thinking about." He demanded. "Is it your NCR companion? A former lover? A woman perhaps? Tell me."

"I'm…I'm not thinking about anyone." She said nervously, another inflection Boone had never heard from her. His curiosity was peeked and he quietly closed the distance between them to get a better look, Six's campfire had reduced in size giving the campsite an orange glow and blanketing the surrounding area in darkness.

"Don't lie to me slave, who are you trying to replace?" Vulpes continued to hold her wrist still, bringing his free hand to her neck. "Tell me who you're really fucking every time you let someone shove their cock in you."

"Don't call me that." She tried to sit up but Vulpes kept her pinned to the dirt. Boone could see tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Maybe someone closer to home?" Vulpes continued. "Someone who had no right to touch you?"

"Fuck you." She spat trying to wiggle from his grasp. "We're done. You and the legion can go fuck yourselves!"

Vulpes maintained is hold. "Did you fight? Did you learn to enjoy it?"

"Get off me!" She let out a shriek when Vulpes's fist connected with her mouth; he paused for a moment before punching her again.

"We're not done until I say we are slave. You begged me to fuck you now you're getting it and I don't care how much you cry. Now answer my questions."

"Please don't make me say it." She whimpered tears spilling down her cheeks.

"I want to hear it all. Tell me." Vulpes hissed as he pulled her hand away from her pussy.

Boone wondered if he should intervene; he had never seen Six so emotional he almost felt bad about standing by and watching but it was easy to remember the shit she had put him through and the way she treated people around her. Let that little bitch deal with the consequences of her actions he told himself, for a wild moment he imagined that he was in Vulpes's place hurting her.

He was now sure that it would end in violence between them, assuming she returned to the Lucky 38; he would have to be cold and thorough then the time came. Six's whimper brought him back to the scene at hand.

"He was my mother's friend; I thought that he was my friend." She whispered. "After my parents died he took me in…" Sobs briefly kept her from continuing.

"Go on." Vulpes whispered sliding his hand over her clit, rubbing slowly.

"He was a slaver, took me in to train me, and made me wear the collar. I was young, he was my first." She cried out as his hands moved faster her hips bucking against his hand. "Please…" She whimpered, Boone could see the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Please stop I don't want this."

Vulpes ignored her and slid two fingers into her, his other hand moved from her neck to knead one of her breast. Six arched up and rolled her hips to meet his hand, she let out several loud gasps as he slowly fucked her with his fingers. Boone grew shamefully aroused listening to her moans accompanied by the wet sounds of Vulpes fingering her.

"Did he teach you to suck cock?" Vulpes asked.

"Y-yes…" Six half moaned half whimpered. She sighed with relief when Vulpes pulled out his fingers and stood up; he pulled down his shorts and held out his hard cock.

"Show me slave, on your knees." He demanded.

"Please don't make me. I don't want to wear the collar anymore." She whined. "I want to go home. Please I'm sorry."

"Shut up you degenerate whore; don't make me ruin that pretty face." Vulpes growled grabbing her by the hair and forcing her to her knees. "Show me what that slaver taught you." Holding her by her hair he brought her lips to his cock, she hesitated for a moment before taking him into her mouth.

Vulpes let out a slight groan as she slowly, deliberately bobbed up and down on his cock, his hands gripping her hair tightly. Boone couldn't help feeling aroused watching her even as he felt dirty for enjoying her blowjobs knowing what he knew now. He mostly felt guilty for never asking her about her past, he was so absorbed with his own problems and it was too late for any heart to heart's now.

"Your slaver was right to train you, you were made for this." Vulpes said voice husky and strained, Six stiffened for a moment looking up at him, he guided her head down his length forcing her to continue. "Grey suits you. You must have looked so pretty with a collar."

"This is all that you are good for." He groaned holding her head steady as rocked his hips to force himself deeper into her. "This is the only reason to keep whores like you around; you should thank me for allowing you to serve." He pulled her off of him, going down on his haunches to meet her gaze.

"Say thank you."

"Thank you." She wiped the tears off of her cheeks.

Vulpes shoved her away from him. "Get down on your knees; put your face in the dirt. I'm tired of looking at you." He sneered. Six turned around resting her face in the sand arching her back up to present herself to him. He aligned himself to her entrance, holding on to her hips her slowly entered her. She let out a breathy moan and lifted her head up, turning around to look at him.

"Don't look at me!" He snapped leaning forward and delivering two hard punches to the side of her head, she cried out and brought her hands up to cover the back of her head burying her face in the dirt.

"Tomorrow you will submit to Caesar, you will do all that he asks of you and when you return to New Vegas you will kill your NCR lover." Vulpes picked up his pace thrusting into her so hard that Boone could hear the slapping of flesh on flesh along with Six's loud moaning.

Boone had to stop himself from snorting, he'd like to see her try and kill him, his fist clenched in anger, and he would make her pay for it if she tired. Her moaning had become so loud that he could no longer hear Vulpes which suited him just fine; he'd had enough of this shit. He quietly crawled from his hiding spot and started the long trek to the Lucky 38.


End file.
